1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus for reading information and more precisely it relates to an apparatus for reading information on an object, such as a bottom of a bottle which can rotate to occupy any angular position.
2. Description of Related Art
Information, such as a company mark or a lot number or the like provided on a bottom of a bottle can not be read by a conventional reader for reading information on a post card, a paper or other document which has a constant or fixed direction, since the bottle can rotate to have any angular position. Namely, the angular direction of the bottle is not constant.
It is possible to form information of directionless codes or the like on a bottom of a bottle in order to realize an automatic reader. However, it is very difficult and inconvenient for an operator to read a specific symbol, such as a directionless code. Furthermore, special dies are needed to form such a directionless code.